The present invention relates to an image processing device, an analysis device, and an image processing method.
In an electron probe micro analyzer, a specimen is irradiated with an electron beam, a characteristic X-ray generated from the specimen in response to irradiation by the electron beam is detected by an X-ray spectrometer, and a specific element contained in the specimen is analyzed qualitatively or quantitatively. A wavelength-dispersive X-ray spectrometer (WDS) and an energy-dispersive X-ray spectrometer (EDS) are known as X-ray spectrometers for detecting the characteristic X-ray.
In a wavelength-dispersive X-ray spectrometer, an X-ray of a specific wavelength is separated from the characteristic X-ray generated from the specimen and detected by a dispersion element. The wavelength-dispersive X-ray spectrometer includes a plurality of dispersion elements having different spectral characteristics, and a spectrum having a different measurement energy range and a different energy resolution is acquired by each dispersion element.
Hence, in an EPMA, a plurality of spectra respectively having different measurement energy ranges and energy resolutions are acquired by measuring a single specimen, and these spectra are displayed side by side on a single screen. However, when the plurality of spectra are simply displayed side by side, the respective spectra are not clearly visible.
In response to this problem, JP-A-2011-43402 discloses a display processing device that displays a plurality of spectra measured with respect to a single specimen and respectively having different measurement wavelength ranges (measurement energy ranges) and wavelength resolutions (energy resolutions) on a screen as a single X-ray spectrum by disposing the spectra on a single wavelength axis.
When the plurality of spectra measured with respect to a single specimen and respectively having different measurement energy ranges and energy resolutions are displayed as a single X-ray spectrum, peaks are concentrated on the low energy side due to measurement principles, and as a result, the peaks on the low energy side are not clearly visible.
Further, with respect to spectra acquired by an energy-dispersive X-ray spectrometer by detecting a characteristic X-ray generated from a specimen, peaks are likewise concentrated on the low energy side due to measurement principles, and as a result, the peaks on the low energy side are not clearly visible.